Sturmhöhen
by Die Geschichtenerzaehlerin
Summary: 165 Jahre nach Hogwarts. Die Welt hat sich verändert und ein anderer Ronals Weasley begibt sich auf eine Reise. Bald schon stößt er auf mysteriöse Vorkommnisse! Wer ist das fremde Mädchen? Und was hat sie mit dem hiesigen Lord zu tun?


Sturmhöhen  
  
Expose  
  
Disclaimer: Titel gehört Emily Bronte; Figuren auch nur geklaut. ;) (außer na ja.. ihr werdet schon sehen) Kommentar: muahahahahahahhahahahhahahah muahahaha muahhahaha ich habe einen Anfang, ich habe ein Ende... hat jemand ne Idee für den Mittelteil?  
  
Ach ja: Auch wenn man es vielleicht am Anfang nicht glauben kann: Ja dies soll noch immer (wenn auch etwas am Rad der zeit gedreht) die Welt aus "Harry Potter" sein. ******************  
  
Geschäfte führten mich in diesen Teil des Landes. Einer der abgeschiedensten Orte Magisch- Englands und wie ich von einigem mir Bekannten Künstler gehört hatte, einer der malerischsten. So beinhaltete mein Gepäck neben den Papieren, Akten und Beutel für die zu sammelnden Kräuter, meine Staffellei und alle weiteren nötigen Utensilien, die ich brauchte um meinem "Hobby" nachzugehen.  
  
Meine Reise nach Greenwich, dem größten der umliegenden Ländereien und Hauptsitz der hiesigen Lordschaft begann im März des 162. Jahr der Zeitenwende oder wie man im Norden sagt 162 nK (nach dem Krieg. Wobei hier für die Unkundigen natürlich immer der zweite der beiden großen Kriege der Magierwelt gemeint ist). Mein Name ist Sir Ronald Weasley. Autor der Londoner Zeitung "Kräuterallerlei- Allerlei Kräuter" und ich würde mich hier mit einigen älteren Damen treffen, die mich über die hiesige Flora aufklären wollten, sowie selbst einige kostbare Proben nehmen.  
  
Das Wetter war schön an jenem Frühlingstag und es war ungewöhnlich warm für die Jahreszeit. Ich hatte beschlossen von meinem Besen zu stiegen und den Weg nach Greenwich hinein zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Einmal um in Ruhe die Landschaft genießen zu können und auch um ein wenig in Form zu bleiben, nachdem das "Fliegen" eine so "faule" Angelegenheit ist! (Wie den Damen unter meinen Lesern sicherlich auch schon das ein oder andere Mal festgestellt haben werden!)  
  
So kam es nun, dass ich nach einer beträchtlichen Weile feststellen musste, dass mein Weg mich wohl statt direkt hinein an Greenwich vorbeigeführt hatte, ich jedoch, zu stur um nachzugeben und zu meinem Ziel zu fliegen, beharrlich weiterhin versuchte den richtigen Weg zu finden. Da sah ich zu meiner Verwunderung und auch Erleichterung eine junge Frau, die auf einem Stein an einer Weggabelung in eine Lektüre vertieft zu sein schien. Endlich Rettung! versprach ich mir. So trat ich an die Dame heran.  
  
"Entschudligen Sie die Unterbrechung, Miss, aber... nun ich habe mich verlaufen. Könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen auf welchen Weg ich nach Greenwich komme?"  
  
Ich blickte freudestrahlend auf sie hinab und die junge Frau blickte zu mir auf. Sie konnte nicht älter als Anfang zwanzig gewesen sein und wirkte auf den ersten Blick recht unscheinbar. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in chaotischen Locken den Rücken hinab und wurde nur durch ein einfaches Band in Zaum gehalten. Ihre Augen waren braun und als sich unsere Blicke trafen, lief mir, ohne dass ich den Grund dafür hätte benennen können, ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Sie musste gesehen haben, wie mein Lächeln verblasste, denn schnell antwortete sie mit heller, klarer Stimme. (Wenn auch nicht auf mein Frage)  
  
"Ein Weasley in dieser Gegend!"  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und ich musste meinen ersten Eindruck revidieren. Sie war nicht unscheinbar. Im Gegenteil.  
  
"In der Tat, Miss! Mein Name ist Ronald Weasley! Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"  
  
Doch auch dieses Mal antwortete sie nicht auf meine Frage, sondern legte lediglich den Kopf schief, so dass sich einige ihrer Locken aus dem Band lösten.  
  
"Ich habe einmal einen Ronald Weasley gekannt. Doch das scheint mir schon fast eine Ewigkeit her!"  
  
Sie lachte, klappte ihr Buch zu und erhob sich anmutig von ihrem Stein.  
  
"Ohne Frage einer meiner vielen Cousins oder Onkel!"  
  
Bemerkte ich ohne von ihr eine Reaktion zu erhalten.  
  
"Und dieser Ron hat sich also verlaufen. Na dann werde ich Ihnen wohl helfen, Sir!"  
  
Es irritierte mich, dass sie meinen Kosenamen benutzte, um mich anzusprechen, doch noch mehr verwunderte mich ihre Kleidung, die sie trug und die ich nun besser erkennen konnte, da sie aufgestanden war. Zuallererst trug sie einen für ihr Alter zu kurzen Rock in einem dunklen blau, darüber eine weiße Bluse und eine Art Weste mit Löwenemblem. Alles in allem erinnerte es mich ein wenig an die Uniformen der Mädchen in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei: Hogwarts. Doch warum um alles in der Welt sollte eine erwachsenen Frau hier, weit weg von Schottland eine solche Uniform tragen?  
  
"Kommen Sie, Sir. Ich begleite sie ein Stückchen."  
  
Und das tat sie dann auch. Wir kamen an vielen Kreuzungen vorbei an denen auch ich bereits vorbeigekommen war, doch scheinbar stets den falschen Weg gewählt hatte. Die Straßen hier teilten die Weiden voneinander ab und hier und da konnte man die Kühe und Schafe grasen sehen. In der Tat eine Idylle für sich im Gegensatz zum geschäftigen Stress und Lärm Londons!  
  
"Was führt sie in diesen Teil Englands?"  
  
Fragte sie mich nach einer kurzen Weile in der ich darüber nachgesinnt hatte, wer sie wohl sei.  
  
"Oh.. Geschäfte. Ich bin Schriftsteller und beschäftige mich mit der ansässigen Flora."  
  
"Es blühen hier tatsächlich einige sehr brauchbare Kräuter. Ich empfehle Ihnen zum Sammeln die Hügellande um das Manorhouse herum. Gleich hinter dem Friedhof!"  
  
Ich dankte ihr und startete von Neuem ein Versuch, etwas über sie herauszufinden.  
  
"Nun und wenn man mich fragt, wer mir dieses gesagt hat, wessen Namen darf ich dann nennen?"  
  
Sie warf mir einen überaus amüsierten Blick zu.  
  
"Sie werden schon alleine meinen Namen herausfinden müssen, Mr. Weasley. Ich sehe mich leider nicht in der Lage ihn ihnen zu verraten!"  
  
Ich war versucht ihr Verhalten als mädchenhaftes Spiel abzutun, doch als ich erneut in ihre Augen sah, durchfuhr es mich wie schon vor einige Minuten und ich war mir um den Charakter ihrer Aussage nicht mehr ganz so sicher.  
  
"Hier müssen sich nun unsere Wege trennen! Diese Straße wird sie direkt nach Greenwich führen. Keine zehn Minuten werden sie den Fluss erreichen. Gehen sie über die Brücke und nehmen sie sich im Goldfish- Inn ein Zimmer. Dort sind die Betten sauber und trocken!"  
  
Sie schenkte mir ein letztes Lächeln und drehte sich um. Ich sah ihr einen Augeblick nach, wie sie mit ihrem Buch in der Hand den Weg zu meiner linken nahm, während ich eindeutig den geradeaus verfolgen sollte.  
  
"Sehen wir uns wieder?"  
  
Rief ich ihr hinterher. Sie drehte noch einmal ihre dunklen Lockenkopf zu mir.  
  
"Vielleicht!"  
  
War ihre Antwort und eine eigentümliche Freude stieg in meinem Herzen auf. Ich sah zurück auf meinen eigenen Weg. Ein schmaler Trampelpfad, der sich jedoch in einiger Entfernung mit einer Straße verband. Einen letzten Blick wollte ich meiner jungen Begegnung widmen, bevor ich in das Dorf eilte, doch als ich meinem Kopf zurückdrehte, war sie verschwunden. Ich blinzelte verwirrt, war ich doch nur für einige Sekunden von ihrem Anblick abgelenkt gewesen. Vielleicht hätte sie einen geheimen Weg gefunden, überlegte ich und beschloss, da ich an der Tatsache ihres Verschwindens nichts ändern konnte, meinen Weg fortzusetzen.  
  
******  
  
dies ist nur ein kleiner Einblick, in eine Idee, die mir seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. Die Geschichte hat herzlich wenig mit "Iris" zu tun und ich werde wohl auch diese erst beenden, bevor ich wirklich einen ernsthaften Versuch mache, etwas neues zu starten. Ich habe mich (wenn es aufgefallen ist) in diesem Expose um einen deutlich anderen Ton bemüht, als in "Iris", da die Gesellschaftsstruktur in 162 nK (*fg*) sagen wir eben jenen etwas anderen Stil geradezu verlangt. Schreibt mir doch einfach, ob es euch gefällt! (Es wird interessanter, ich kann es versprechen) 


End file.
